(Banghim) Heal and Love (Sequel of Hallucination)
by Mrs Jo
Summary: Yongguk menatap tak percaya. Senyum lemah Himchan masih terpatri di wajah pucatnya. Himchan mengelus pipi Yongguk yang basah karena airmata, berusaha menenangkan pria itu. "Aku disini." Kata-kata itu cukup bagi Bang Yongguk untuk mengembalikan hidupnya. Yaoi. LoveyDovey!Banghim. Banghim shipper merapaaaaaat :D DLDR! RnR juseyoooo :*


**Title: **Heal and Love (Sequel of Hallucination)

**Author: **Mrs Jo

**Rating: **T

**Genre****: **Yaoi/Fluff/Hurt/Comfort/AU

**Length: **One Shoot

**Main Cast:**

Bang Yongguk

Kim Himchan

**Other Cast:**

B.A.P's member

**Disclaimer: **BAP (TS Entertainment and themselves), THIS FIC (Mrs Jo)

**Warning: **LoveyDovey!Banghim. TYPO! Slight!OOC! NON-EYD! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS! TANPA EDITING!

**Author's Note: **7th story about Banghim couple. Mungkin banyak yang mikir kenapa aku gak bikin FF chaptered aja. Kenapa harus bikin sekuel berkali-kali. Jawabannya, kalau chaptered itu kesannya aku diburu waktu. Kalau gak dilanjut semacam gak bertanggung jawab. Nah kalau bikin oneshoot dengan banyak sekuel itu kesannya aku bebas. Gak dilanjut juga gak masalah. Itu aja sih. Haha :D

**Summary: **Yongguk menatap tak percaya. Senyum lemah Himchan masih terpatri di wajah pucatnya. Himchan mengelus pipi Yongguk yang basah karena airmata, berusaha menenangkan pria itu. "Aku disini." Kata-kata itu cukup bagi Bang Yongguk untuk mengembalikan hidupnya.

* * *

Suasana semakin mencekam. Detik demi detik berlalu begitu lambat seolah mencemooh Yongguk yang kini tampak begitu lelah. Dia lelah lahir batin. Bahkan untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memberondongnya sedari tadi saja tidak sanggup dia lakukan. Yongguk hanya menunggu. Menunggu keajaiban Tuhan untuk menyelamatkan Himchan.

Lima jam telah berlalu. Belum ada tanda-tanda operasi akan selesai. Yongguk masih tetap berada pada posisinya. Menunggu dan menunggu. Sesak itu masih terasa namun tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah untuk menangis.

Yongguk memejamkan matanya. Seandainya dia tidak mencium Himchan tadi. Seandainya dia tidak terpancing emosi tadi. Seandainya dia mampu membalas cinta Himchan sejak awal. Seandainya dan seandainya. Yongguk hanya mampu berandai-andai karena kenyataannya sama sekali berbeda.

Yongguk lelah. Lelah sekali. Semua kejadian ini terjadi begitu cepat, tak memberinya ruang untuk bernafas. Dan sepertinya Kim Himchan sangat senang melakukannya. Semacam pembalasan dendam yang adil untuk Yongguk.

Nyala lampu merah itu kini berubah menjadi hijau. Operasi telah selesai dilakukan. Yongguk bergegas berdiri dari kursinya, menanti sang dokter memberikan kabar baik untuknya. Pintu itu kemudian terbuka dan dua orang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi tersebut.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yongguk tak sabar bercampur khawatir.

Dokter itu tampak ragu kemudian berkata, "Kami sempat kehilangan dia tadi."

Tiba-tiba seluruh tubuh Yongguk lemas. Kehilangan? Youngjae segera menahan tubuh Yongguk yang hampir merosot dari posisinya.

"Apa maksud Anda?" tanya Daehyun hati-hati.

"Ya, kami sempat kehilangan dia selama beberapa menit. Hampir saja jika saja Tuhan tidak memberikan keajaiban dan mengembalikannya," jelas sang dokter.

Yongguk mengucap syukur tiada henti. Dia tidak kehilangan Himchan. Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan untuk membahagiakan Himchan. Keempat anggota lain tampak tersenyum lega. Bahkan Zelo tersenyum begitu lebar di antara tangisnya.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan Himchan hyung?" tanya Youngjae.

"Dia masih di bawah pengaruh obat bius. Mungkin beberapa jam lagi dia akan sadar. Jika tidak, berarti dia kembali koma. Saya kira hanya itu yang bisa saya beritahukan pada kalian. Saya permisi," ujar dokter tersebut kemudian berjalan menuju ruangannya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Yongguk pelan.

Jongup menepuk pundak Yongguk dan berkata, "Jangan pernah meragukan Himchan hyung."

-Heal and Love-

Prediksi dokter bahwa Himchan akan kembali jatuh dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri memang benar. Himchan sama sekali belum membuka matanya sejak operasi selesai. Tidak. Bahkan sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi. Tampaknya Himchan masih senang mempermainkan perasaan Yongguk.

Namun Yongguk tetap bersyukur. Setidaknya Himchan sudah berada dalam kondisi yang lebih baik. Beberapa perban yang menutupi tubuhnya telah dilepas. Dia hanya dipasangi elektrokardiogram. Dia sudah tidak memerlukan alat bantu pernafasan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Yongguk yakin sebentar lagi Himchan akan sadar.

"Hime, apa kau masih belum puas tertidur?" tanya Yongguk sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Himchan yang tirus.

"Kau senang kan membuatku kewalahan seperti ini?" tanya Yongguk lagi.

"Kau tahu tidak, banyak Babyz yang mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu Hime. Apa kau ingin mengecewakan mereka?" ujar Yongguk sambil merapikan rambut Himchan. Yongguk kemudian menatap wajah yang dipenuhi beberapa goresan namun tidak mengurangi aura yang dimilikinya. Yongguk tersenyum tipis.

"Ini sudah terlalu lama. Apa kau tidak lelah hanya berbaring saja?" tanya Yongguk lagi.

Hening.

Hening.

"Gukie..."

Sepasang kelopak mata yang sekian lama menyembunyikan indahnya bola mata Himchan perlahan-lahan terbuka. Bibir pucatnya sedikit bergetar. Jemarinya bergerak mencengkram selimut. Wajahnya tampak sedikit kesakitan, entah karena luka atau sinar matahari yang menerobos penglihatannya.

"Himchan?" panggil Yongguk tak percaya. Himchan hanya tersenyum lemah. Dia menutup sebelah matanya, tidak kuat menghadapi terlalu banyak sinar matahari. Yongguk lalu mengusap pipi Himchan penuh sayang. Tanpa disadarinya, airmata mulai menetes dari kedua matanya dan mengenai pipi Himchan.

"Gukie?" tanya Himchan lemah.

"Kukira aku akan benar-benar kehilanganmu," ujar Yongguk sambil membenamkan wajahnya di sisi tempat tidur Himchan. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Himchan yang tidak dipasangi infus.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Himchan setengah berbisik. Suaranya sedikit serak, mungkin karena sudah lama tidak digunakan.

"Kau mengendarai van kita dan mengalami kecelakaan, Bodoh. Kau hampir membuatku mati karena kau tak kunjung membuka matamu. Kupikir aku akan kehilanganmu," jelas Yongguk dengan nada meninggi.

Himchan mengerutkan keningnya. Kepalanya begitu sakit. Tangannya sulit untuk digerakkan. Dia mencoba mengingat hal terakhir yang dilakukannya namun rasa sakit menghalanginya. Himchan meringis sakit dan itu membuat Yongguk sangat panik.

"Mana yang sakit?" tanya Yongguk khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Himchan.

"Kau selalu berkata kau baik-baik saja, padahal kau sama sekali tidak baik. Berhenti berbohong padaku Kim Himchan," ujar Yongguk.

Senyum lemah Himchan masih terpatri di wajah pucatnya. Himchan mengelus pipi Yongguk yang basah karena airmata, berusaha menenangkan pria itu. "Aku disini." Kata-kata itu cukup bagi Bang Yongguk untuk mengembalikan hidupnya.

-Heal and Love-

Seminggu sudah Himchan sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Seminggu pula Yongguk begitu memanjakan Himchan. Tentu saja Himchan bingung dengan perubahan sikap Yongguk. Namun, Himchan sekali lagi menepis prasangka dan memilih untuk menikmati seluruh perhatian yang ditujukan padanya.

"Himchan hyung, saatnya makan siaaaaang!" ujar Jongup semangat. Di tangannya terdapat semangkuk bubur dan Jongup tampak sangat senang mendapat giliran untuk menyuapi Himchan.

"Buka mulutmu Hyung, aaaaaaaa," ujar Jongup sambil menyendokkan sedikit bubur lalu mengarahkannya ke mulut Himchan. Himchan dengan senang hati menyambut suapan Jongup lalu mengunyahnya pelan. Setelah beberapa suapan, sepertinya Himchan mulai merasa kenyang. Dia menolak suapan dari Jongup namun Jongup tetap kukuh menyuapi Himchan.

"Ayolah Hyung, beberapa suapan lagi buburnya habis," bujuk Jongup.

Himchan menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian berkata, "Aku sudah kenyang."

Jongup akhirnya menyerah lalu membantu Himchan untuk meminum segelas air putih. Setelah selesai, Jongup kemudian mengacak rambut Himchan dan hal tersebut membuat Himchan kesal.

"Kau. Apa-apaan kau mengacak rambutku seperti itu?" tanya Himchan sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Hanya gemas," jawab Jongup singkat lalu membereskan peralatan makan yang tadi ia gunakan. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar inap Himchan terbuka dan seorang pria tinggi masuk dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Hime?" tanya Yongguk sambil berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Himchan.

"Baik," jawab Himchan sekenanya kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku harus ke studio Hyung. Jaga Himchan hyung baik-baik. Aku pergi dulu," ujar Jongup berpamitan dan meninggalkan Himchan bersama Yongguk.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Yongguk sambil duduk di kursi yang berada di samping tempat tidur Himchan. Himchan mengangguk. Yongguk menggenggam tangan Himchan lalu menciumnya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Yongguk lagi. Himchan kembali mengangguk. Yongguk mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Yongguk pelan. Himchan menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Yongguk lagi. Himchan menggigit bibirnya lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yongguk menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan. Aku bosan berada di kamar terus," rengek Himchan sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Yongguk terpesona melihat aegyo yang Himchan lakukan. Oke, Himchan memang sering melakukan aegyo namun baru kali ini Yongguk benar-benar memperhatikannya.

"Tapi cuaca di luar masih dingin Hime. Kau bisa sakit," ujar Yongguk memberi alasan.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan Bbang," rengek Himchan lagi. Akhirnya Yongguk menyerah lalu memanggil seorang suster untuk membawakan sebuah kursi roda ke kamar tersebut.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri Bbang," ujar Himchan kesal sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Ssttt," kata Yongguk sambil menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Himchan. Himchan membulatkan matanya dan beberapa saat kemudian wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Kau belum boleh terlalu banyak bergerak. Beberapa lukamu masih ada yang belum kering, Baby. Jadi bersikaplah seperti anak baik dan turuti perkataanku," ujar Yongguk dengan suara dan aura mendominasi. Akhirnya Himchan hanya menurut dan meminta Yongguk untuk membawanya ke taman rumah sakit.

Memang benar udara sedikit dingin. Namun Himchan menepisnya. Dia terlalu bahagia bisa melihat dunia luar setelah terlalu lama hanya berada di kamar rawatnya. Himchan tersenyum simpul melihat segerombolan anak kecil yang sedang mengunjungi temannya yang sedang sakit. Pemandangan itu membuatnya bahagia.

"Bagaimana Hime?" tanya Yongguk memecah kebisuan di antara mereka.

"Aku bahagia. Terima kasih sudah membawaku kemari," ujar Himchan tulus.

"Tidak masalah. Apapun untukmu," ujar Yongguk sambil berjongkok di hadapan Himchan. Yongguk mengelus kedua jemari Himchan lalu menggenggamnya. Himchan menikmati suasana hening di antara mereka.

"Bbang, aku ingin duduk di bawah pohon itu," pinta Himchan sambil menunjuk sebatang pohon sakura yang ada di taman tersebut. Musim semi membuat pohon tersebut mulai ditumbuhi bunganya dan itu membuat Himchan sangat ingin menikmati suasana berteduh di bawahnya. Yongguk mengangguk lalu mendorong kursi roda itu pelan, membiarkan Himchan menikmati suasana taman tersebut.

Sesampainya di bawah pohon tersebut, Himchan memaksa turun dari kursi roda. Yongguk tentu saja tidak mengizinkannya. Namun Himchan tampak bersikeras untuk duduk di rerumputan.

"Tapi Chanie..."

"Aku ingin duduk di rumput Bbang. Itu tidak akan menyakitiku," bujuk Himchan dengan mata seperti hampir menangis. Yongguk menghela nafas melihat kelakukan Himchan yang kekanakan. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya. Yongguk tersenyum jahil. Dia tiba-tiba menggendong Himchan dan membuat sang kelinci pink berteriak kaget.

"Apa-apaan kau Bbang?" tanya Himchan dengan suara keras.

"Bukankah kau ingin duduk di rumput?" tanya Yongguk.

"Tapi mengapa kau menggendongku?" tanya Himchan lagi. Yongguk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Himchan. Himchan tampak begitu kesal dengan sikap Yongguk kemudian mulai memukul-mukul bahu Yongguk. Yongguk seolah tidak merasakan pukulan Himchan. Dia mendudukkan diri dengan hati-hati agar Himchan yang berada dalam pelukannya tidak terjatuh. Dia memperbaiki posisi Himchan hingga kini Himchan berada di pangkuannya.

"Sudah duduk kan?" goda Yongguk sambil menoel pipi Himchan yang mulai sedikit berisi. Himchan menundukkan wajahnya malu. Manusia di depannya ini sangat senang menggodanya sekarang. Himchan sangat kesal karena dia dengan begitu mudah terperangkap dalam jebakan Yongguk.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Himchan yang asyik memainkan kancing piyamanya dan Yongguk yang asyik memperhatikan Himchan. Himchan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Yongguk.

"Bbang..."

"Hmm?"

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba berubah?" tanya Himchan pelan.

"Berubah? Maksudmu?" tanya Yongguk tak mengerti.

"Kau begitu perhatian padaku. Kau bahkan tak meninggalkanku sedetikpun kecuali kau terpaksa melakukannya. Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Himchan lagi. Yongguk terdiam. Sesungguhnya dia belum siap untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Himchan. Namun dia takut itu akan kembali menyakiti Himchan.

"Ketika kau tidak sadarkan diri, aku benar-benar takut. Aku takut kau akan tertidur dan meninggalkanku. Sungguh. Aku tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Kemudian aku menyadari rasa takut dan cemas yang aku alami bukan sekedar perasaan pada seorang sahabat. Aku takut kehilanganmu karena aku takut kehilangan separuh diriku, Chanie. Aku terlambat menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu," jelas Yongguk sambil menatap tepat ke kedua bola mata Himchan.

Himchan mengerjapkan matanya. Kalimat demi kalimat yang Yongguk ungkapkan perlahan dicerna pemikirannya. Himchan tampak bingung.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Hanya itu yang dapat Himchan ungkapkan.

"Aku juga tak mengerti. Yang aku tahu saat ini aku mencintaimu," ujar Yongguk. Dada Himchan berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apakah benar Yongguk telah membalas perasaanya? Apakah ini hanya mimpi?

"Lalu Jieun?" tanya Himchan lagi. Yongguk terdiam sejenak. Dia menggenggam kedua tangan Himchan.

"Kami telah berpisah. Aku telah mengatakan seluruhnya padanya. Awalnya dia marah padaku. Namun, dia mulai bisa menerima kenyataan itu dan yah, aku sudah tidak bersamanya," jawab Yongguk.

Himchan menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan airmata yang hampir melesak keluar. Himchan merasa begitu bahagia mendengar jika Yongguk telah mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jieun demi dirinya. Himchan bersyukur dalam hati karena Tuhan telah memberikan kebahagiaan untuk dirinya. Namun ada sedikit perasaan bersalah karena secara tidak langsung dirinya telah membuat Jieun tersakiti.

"Jangan berpikir bahwa kau telah menyakiti Jieun. Semua ini bukan salahmu, Chanie. Berhenti menghakimi dirimu," ujar Yongguk menyadarkan Himchan dari lamunannya.

"Apa ini berarti kau mencintaiku?" tanya Himchan dengan suara parau.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu," jawab Yongguk dengan tulus. Kalimat itu yang Himchan tunggu selama ini. Kalimat itu yang Himchan nantikan sedari dulu. Kalimat itu yang selalu Himchan impikan akan diucapkan Yongguk untuknya. Himchan tak mampu menahan airmatanya lagi.

"Hei, mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Yongguk khawatir.

"Aku... Aku sangat bahagia. Bisakah kau mengatakannya sekali lagi?" pinta Himchan sambil menatap Yongguk sayu.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Himchan," kata Yongguk sambil memeluk Himchan. Himchan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yongguk, menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari lelaki yang kini menjadi miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

"Aku (hiks) juga mencintaimu (hiks)," ujar Himchan terbata-bata. Yongguk mengelus-elus punggung Himchan, berusaha untuk menenangkan dan menyamankan Himchan. Setelah beberapa menit, tangis Himchan berhenti. Yongguk meraih wajah Himchan, mengelus kedua pipinya lembut.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Hatiku sakit melihatmu menangis seperti itu," kata Yongguk sambil menghapus jejak-jejak airmata di kedua sisi pipi Himchan. Himchan memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan Yongguk di wajahnya.

Yongguk terpesona melihat wajah yang berkilau karena airmata itu. Hidungnya sedikit merah. Bibirnya membengkak karena terlalu lama digigit. Yongguk mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Himchan, meraih bibir m-shaped itu dan melumatnya. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama. Tidak ada tuntutan disana. Hanya lumatan-lumatan lembut serta gigitan-gigitan kecil yang terjadi. Yongguk menahan tengkuk Himchan agar ciumannya semakin dalam.

"Engh," lenguh Himchan sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yongguk. Yongguk menyudahi ciuman mereka kemudian menjilati bibir Himchan. Himchan menarik leher Yongguk lebih dekat lalu menangkap lidah Yongguk yang bermain-main dengan bibirnya.

Mereka berciuman lagi. Kali ini lebih panas karena Himchan meremas pelan rambut Yongguk. Yongguk tidak membiarkan Himchan mendominasi dirinya, menekankan bahwa dirinya adalah predator dan Himchan adalah mangsanya. Dia adalah seme dan Himchan adalah ukenya.

"Hah, hah, hah, Bbang," desah Himchan sambil menarik rambut Yongguk lebih keras. Yongguk akhirnya mengakhiri ciuman mereka karena Himchan tampak mulai kehabisan nafas. Deru nafas cepat dan dada yang naik turun dengan cepat menandakan Himchan tengah berusaha memenuhi paru-parunya kembali dengan oksigen.

"Kau menyukainya Hime?" goda Yongguk sambil menjilat bibirnya seduktif.

"Kau! Aku tak menyangka kau sangat agresif saat berciuman," ujar Himchan dengan wajah kesal.

"Tidak hanya saat berciuman Hime. Apa kau ingin melihat diriku yang lebih agresif?" goda Yongguk lagi.

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Lukaku masih belum sembuh," kata Himchan dengan wajah memerah.

"Berarti setelah sembuh, kau ingin melihatnya?" tanya Yongguk dengan mata berkedip nakal.

"Ya! Kau ini pervert sekali!"

Yongguk tertawa. Himchan yang kesal tampak begitu menarik baginya. Himchan yang menggembungkan pipinya begitu indah di matanya. Yongguk mulai bertanya-tanya, kemana dia selama ini? Apakah matanya dibutakan sesuatu hingga dia tidak bisa melihat makhluk indah yang berada di pangkuannya ini? Namun Yongguk bersyukur karena Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya di masa lalu.

"Bbang, apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanya Himchan sambil membenamkan wajahnya dengan nyaman ke dada bidang Yongguk.

"Tentu saja Hime. Aku sangat mencintaimu," jawab Yongguk sambil memeluk Himchan.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku kan?" tanya Himchan lagi sambil memainkan jemari Yongguk.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu Hime. Selalu," ujar Yongguk.

"Aku lelah Bbang. Bolehkah aku tidur di pelukanmu?" tanya Himchan sambil mencoba mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Tentu saja Hime. Aku tahu kau sangat lelah," bisik Yongguk sambil memeluk Himchan lebih erat.

"Kau tak akan pergi kan?"

"Tidak Hime. Aku akan terjaga disini. Aku akan menjagamu," kekeh Yongguk sambil menoel pipi Himchan.

Himchan menguap kemudian berkata, "Selamat tidur Bbang."

"Selamat tidur Hime. Tidurlah. Tidurlah dan biarkan kedamaian menyelimutimu, Hime."

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:** /groaning/ Kurang fluff kayaknya :/ /tepok-tepok dada Yongguk/ agak mengecewakan ya? :/ Tapi mudah-mudahan readers suka. Haha. Akhirnya Himchan gak tersakiti lagi ^0^ Hehehe. Tapi ya itu, kurang fluff.. /jedotin kepala ke bibir Himchan/

Nah Babyz, bersediakah untuk me-review fic ini? Berikan pendapat kalian yaaaaaa? Mari berteman :)

If u do this, i will give u more and of course i will love u more... ^^~

Makasih! Cup Cup Muach! ^^


End file.
